Episode 7012 (30th October 2014)
__TOC__ Plot Ruby tells Ali and Amelia that she is leaving for Leeds and doesn't think she'll ever be back. Juliette arrives at Mill Cottage and dumps a crying baby Carl on Jimmy, desperate for some sleep. Cain plans to bring Maxine down once and for all and enlists the help of Ross and Aaron. Finn suspects Ross is planning on leaving the village again and tampers with his car so he can't leave. Kerry is working on Chrissie at the salon when Katie arrives about moving her horses back to Home Farm. Chrissie agrees, knowing that she is putting Robert and Katie in close quarters and interested about what could occur. While alone with Kerry, Chrissie recounts the background of her magazine story, revealing who it was based on. Ross and Aaron are unable to start the car to go and meet Cain. Debbie's suspicious when they arrive at the garage and ask to borrow one to meet Cain. Cain's forced to deal with Maxine himself when they don't arrive. He charges into her house and grabs her. Aaron flags Charity down and asks to borrow her car, she quickly realises it's do with Adam and informs Debbie. Charity and Debbie rush off to meet Cain leaving Ross and Aaron back in the village. Cain ties Maxine up and bundles her into the boot of his car. A glammed-up Diane grows impatient as she waits for Doug to pick her up for their date. Doug ignores her calls as he acts on Rodney's advice to 'treat her mean'. Charity and Debbie arrive at Maxine's and find the door open with no sign of anyone. Charity figures out where Cain will have taken her. Jimmy struggles to settle Carl and panics when Nicola rings. Diane's unimpressed when Doug turns up late and dressed scruffily. Jimmy asks Rodney to move in with Carl until he's able to tell Nicola. Ali and Amelia are upset as Ruby leaves. Cain's just about to shove an unperturbed Maxine into the storage container at Frampton Wood when Charity and Debbie arrive and interrupt him. While Cain speaks to Debbie, Charity quickly drives off with Maxine in the passenger seat of her car. Chrissie sets Robert and Katie up to be alone at the stables together in an effort to prove to Lawrence that Robert is trustworthy. Believing Charity to be helping her escape, Maxine quickly becomes concerned when Charity begins driving erratically along the roads and tells her she is not taking her home... Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston Guest cast *Juliette - Amelia Curtis *Maxine - Rebecca Manley Locations *Main Street *The Grange - Yard *The Woolpack - Public bar, backroom, kitchen and beer garden *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Mill Cottage - Hallway, living room, dining room, kitchen, stairs and front porch *Dale View - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Café and outdoor seating area *Church Lane *Tenant House - Front garden *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room *Home Farm - Grounds and stables *Maxine's house *Unknown roads Notes *The unknown child actor portraying Carl Holliday appears uncredited. Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes